La Bloody Mary de Konoha
by NekoPro23
Summary: En el pueblo konoha hay una leyenda, se cuenta y se nota que todos temen de ella. Habla de un chico, que muere y se da cuenta. Que muerto él no estaba, ya que despertaba, de su sueño eterno en el que estaba. La campana sonaba pero nadie la escuchaba, el chico gritaba pero nadie lo escuchaba, el chico murió y nadie lo descubrió. El chico los maldijo y en una leyenda se convirtió.


**La Bloody Mary de konoha**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Yo los tomé prestados e hice un fanfic de ellos.

Universo Alterno

Hay una leve insinuación de NaruSasu

Este fic participa en el reto "Para morirse del miedo" del foro Secreto en el valle del fin.

 _Esta historia está basada en la leyenda "Bloody Mary". Cualquiera de las situaciones descritas en este oneshot son ficticias y no tienen nada que ver con la realidad._

* * *

Había un pueblo llamado konoha.  
En dicho pueblo se contaban relatos, leyendas y mitos de terror, cada uno más terrible que el otro. Esa era la especialidad del pueblo.

Cada viajero que visitaba el pueblo, venia y se maravillaba con cada cosa que había. Escuchaban cada relato que los viejos del pueblo contaban, pero cuando estaban hartos de tanta palabrería, de maldiciones y de advertencias que encontraban falsas y vacías. Calumniaban, se burlaban y escupían la incredulidad que sentían.

Los viajeros no se quedaban mucho tiempo en el pueblo, ya que cada uno por una razón u otra se iban. Se creía que era porque estaban hartos de escuchar historia tras otra, pero la verdad era otra, otra que nunca ha sido contada porque nunca se vuelve a saber de los que escuchan de ella.

Pero aquí no hablaremos de los viajeros que caen en la ira vengativa de estos espíritus, aquí hablaremos de la historia de Bloody Mary en Konoha. Ya que en konoha, la historia es más diferente de lo que pensábamos.

Naruto puede dar fé de ello.

Naruto se encontraba en la escuela en estos momentos, se encontraba mirando a una persona en especial. Su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Era un alumno nuevo de intercambio, muy callado, no hablaba con nadie y aun así las chicas estaban locas por él. Tenía un club de fans formado por su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno.

La verdad…, Es que a él…, le atraía sasuke, no sabe por qué. Creé que es por su aura misteriosa, hipnótica y atrayente, por su piel rayada en lo enfermo o por sus ojos y cabellos más oscuros que lo negro. Creé que es por sus labios secos y partidos, por su rostro inexpresivo o por sus ojos vacíos. Cualquiera que sea la razón, a él le atraía.

Los únicos que sabían de su atracción eran Shikamaru, Gaara y supone que shino también. Sakura no lo sabía porque lo más seguro es que cuando se entere le dé la paliza de su vida.

Mientras Naruto seguía mirando a sasuke "Disimuladamente.", llegó kiba para interrumpirlo.

" _Es noche de historias, sakura nos contara otra esta noche."_ Dijo. Naruto lo miro con mala cara.

" _¡¿De nuevo, tebbayo?!"_ Exclamo. _"Sus historias no dan miedo."_ Dijo, pero en realidad a él le daban mucho miedo, cada vez que sakura contaba una de sus historias el terminaba durmiendo con las mantas tapándolo entero. Por eso no le gustaba oír esa clase de relatos.

" _¡Claro que no! sus historias no son nada. Mi abuelita las contaba mejor."_ Pero kiba también terminaba tapado entero, así que no se atrevía a burlarse de naruto, solo por esta vez.

Así quedo su conversación, estaban algo nerviosos con lo que le fuera a contar Sakura mañana.

 _ **El día de Mañana 12 : 00 : 05 Pm**_

Todos decidieron hacer la reunión en la casa del Uzumaki, era indiscutible ya que el señor Minato cocinaba muy bien. Y ¿Qué mejor que contar relatos de horror comiendo bien?.

" _¿Ya están todos en sus puestos?."_ Pregunto sakura. Cuando todos asintieron se levantó y fue a apagar la luz. Cuando la apago se fue a sentar, todos hacían un círculo alrededor de una vela encendida, la llama de la vela era de un azul fosforescente _"Esta vez será una historia diferente a la anterior. Esta se trata de 'Bloody Mary' creó que ya todos la debemos de conocer."_

" _¿Qué cuando dices su nombre tres veces delante de un espejo se te aparece y mueres?."_ Pregunto Ino. _"Esa historia es muy bien conocida, frentona. ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?."_

" _Callate, Ino cerda. ¡Esta historia es diferente! Esta historia nos habla de otra Bloody Mary, la Bloody Mary de Konoha."_

" _¿Bloody Mary de konoha? ¿Eso existe?."_

" _Claro que existe Neji, mis fuentes no me engañan."_

" _Bueno, siendo como es este pueblo, es posible que hicieran su propia versión."_

" _¿Vieron?, Gaara me entiendo, y él es de otro pueblo."_

" _De seguro es más aburrida nuestra versión."_

" _¡Cállate Naruto!. ¡Déjenme contar la historia!."_

" _Si naruto. No interrumpas"_ Dijo con tono aburrido.

" _¡Pero shikamaru!, Sus historias no dan miedo"_ Dijo quejumbroso

" _Eso es lo que dices pero todos se dan cuenta que te mueres del miedo."_

" _¡Claro que no!."_ Respondió indignado

" _Demuéstralo. Escucha a sakura hasta el final sin interrumpir."_

Miro a Shikamaru, pensándolo, el no quería quedar como un miedoso delante de todos _"Está bien, tebbayo."_

Todos callaron y esperaron a que sakura comenzara.

" _Ahora que todos se quedaron callado comenzare a relatar."_

 _«Hace mucho tiempo en konoha vivía un chico, un chico de una familia muy adinerada. Ese chico era muy enfermizo, por eso por cosas de la vida y el destino, Murió._

 _Después de su muerte y de que lo velarán, lo enterraron. En esos tiempos, ya se sabía de la catalepsia por eso ponían una cuerda en el ataúd sujeta a una campana en el exterior._

 _La catalepsia es cuando una persona pareciera que estuviera muerta, su piel se pone pálida, su cuerpo se pone rígido y no reacciona a estímulos, pero la persona aún sigue viva._

 _Eso es lo que tenía ese chico, catalepsia. Cuando el chico se despertó dentro del ataúd, grito por auxilio y toco repetidas veces la campana pero nadie lo escuchó. Después, sus familiares lo fueron a buscar y encontraron la campana tirada en el suelo. Desenterraron el ataúd, y cuando lo abrieron se encontraron con una muy horrible escena._

 _El chico tenía las manos ensangrentadas, las uñas arrancadas. Los ojos desorbitados y sin vida. Su cara estaba deformada en un grito de horror._

 _Y en la tapa del ataúd con su sangre y uñas escribió_ _ **"**_ _ **Los maldigo**_ _ **".**_

 _Su familia al ver esa escena quedaron horrorizados y tristes, "Si tan solo hubiéramos escuchado la campana" se lamentaban. Pero el espíritu vengativo nunca los perdonó, aunque fueran parte de su familia, aunque alguna vez los amó, él se los llevó consigo. Cuando uno de ellos se observó al espejo sin nadie alrededor, apareció delante de el con los ojos algo rojos y llorando sangre, le pregunto el por qué no lo había ayudado, el por qué lo dejo morir y después de escuchar su respuesta le dijo que no lo podía perdonar y se lo llevó. Luego se llevó a otro, y a otro, hasta que no quedo nadie de su familia._

 _Por eso dicen que si te pones delante de un espejo y dices tres veces "Blood Sharingan", se te aparece el, llorando sangre y te lleva al más allá. »_

Cuando sakura termino de narrar, se instaló un silencio en el lugar. Como era de noche ningún ruido se escuchaba. Todos quedaron nerviosos por la historia, naruto temblaba mientras se tapaba con una frazada y sakura que vio como nadie opinaba nada. Se enorgulleció de su muy buena manera de relatar. Como ya daba por terminada la sesión, tomo la vela y la apagó.

Justo cuando la apago, todos en la habitación oscura pudieron escuchar unos pasos. Unos pasos que eran débiles y lentos. Subían las escaleras provocando un fuerte chirrido, un ruido que era inevitable por las tablas de madera. Se notaban lo viejas que estaban.

Todos estaban nerviosos, mirando a la puerta con expectación, los pasos se acercaban más y más a la habitación y cuando la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta llegó. Se mantuvo un gran silenció. Todos esperaron a ver quién abría la puerta pero en vez de eso escucharon unos débiles toques en la madera **"Toc, Toc"**

Nadie se atrevía a contestar y cuando ya pensaban que la puerta sería abierta, escucharon una voz _"Naruto, soy tu padre. ¿Me puedes abrir la puerta?"_ Todos exhalaron el aire que contuvieron por el susto.

" _Claro, papá. Ya voy."_ Se quito la frazada de encima, fue a prender la luz y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio allí fue lo que jamás imagino, detrás de esa puerta estaba, estaba. Minato con una bandeja de postres ingleses.

" _Pudiste haber traído ramen"_ Naruto se quejó, pero su estómago que estaba hambriento, gruño por comida. _"Me conformare con esto."_ Tomo la bandeja que Minato le ofrecía.

" _¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?."_ Pregunto al ver a todos tensos menos a su hijo Naruto que se estaba comiendo el postre de una mascada. _"Antes de entrar, me di cuenta que la luz estaba apagada."_

" _Estábamos contando historias de terror Minato san."_ Respondió Gaara.

" _Oh, bueno, no se queden hasta tan tarde."_ Todos asintieron, cuando minato se fue, se comieron los postres y luego se fueron a dormir. Las chicas en una pieza aparte y los chicos compartiendo la pieza de naruto. Esa noche nadie pudo dormir bien.

Al día siguiente, todos se prepararon y fueron a la escuela. Siguieron su día normal de cada día.

Naruto observando a sasuke con ganas de hablarle. Sakura, ino y el club de fans vueltas locas a su alrededor. Shikamaru aburrido como siempre, Choji comiendo como siempre, Kiba llevando a akamaru a la escuela como siempre (Al parecer el no aprendía de sus anteriores suspensiones), Hinata callada y tímida, mirando a naruto desde lejos, Sai leyendo un libro de como tener una buena conversación, todos llevando su día a día lo más normal posible.

Ya en la tarde, los chicos estaban en el salón de clases, aburridos porque Kakashi sensei todavía no llegaba. Entonces a kiba le llego la brillante idea de jugar a "Verdad o Reto", decidiéndolo con el "Piedra, Papel o Tijeras"

 **Kiba perdió – Gaara ganó**

" _¿Verdad o Reto?." Pregunto gaara._

" _Verdad."_

" _¿Alguna vez has visto a hinata con ojos lujuriosos?."_

" _¿Puedo cambiar a reto?."_ Pregunto, y neji lo miro con enojo.

" _Puedes."_ Respondió, gaara. _"Entonces, baila el baile de la gallina en frente de la clase."_

Kiba con todo el valor que pudo cargar, se levantó de su puesto, se paró en frente de la clase con todas las miradas en él, puso sus manos a los costados de su cadera y los movió como si estuviera aleteando. Bailo lo mejor que pudo y todos se empezaron a reír. Luego regreso a su puesto.

" _Kiba cumplió con el reto, Ahora podemos seguir."_ Dijo shino.

Pero antes de seguir con el juego, kiba tuvo que enfrentarse a neji quien no se contuvo de darle su merecido.

Después de eso no se volvió a saber nunca más de Kiba.

Nuevamente hicieron "Piedra, papel o tijeras".

 **Naruto perdió – Shikamaru ganó**

" _¿Verdad o Reto?."_ Pregunto Shikamaru, naruto en ese momento estaba mirando a Sasuke y Shikamaru cansado ya de eso le dijo "Naruto, deja de mirarlo y pon atención" Naruto asustado volteo su mirada a shikamaru, quien le dio una mirada de advertencia. Shikamaru ya sabía lo que le iba a preguntar _"¿Verdad o Reto?."_

Naruto se dio cuenta que shikamaru iba a preguntar sobre sasuke por eso decidió elegir lo otro "Reto."

Shikamaru lo pensó un buen rato y dijo _"Cuando estés solo en tu casa, anda al baño, ponte en frente del espejo y tienes que decir tres veces 'Bloody Sharingan' grabando con una cámara, cuando termines. Mañana nos tendrás que mostrar la grabación."_ Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Naruto acepto.

Nuevamente hicieron "Pieda, papel o tijeras".

 _ **Shikamaru perdió – Gaara ganó**_

" _¿Verdad o Reto?." Pregunto gaara._

" _Verdad."_

" _¿Te gusta mi hermana?."_

" _Es un poco problemática pero sí."_

Después de eso no se volvió a saber nunca más de shikamaru.

Kakashi sensei llegó para comenzar a dar la clase por eso terminaron de jugar.

Pasaron las horas, las clases y se acabó la jornada escolar. Naruto fue a su casa, al llegar se encontró con su mamá quien estaba aprendiendo a cocinar y que no se le quemara la comida con la ayuda de su papá. Fue a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y espero a que llegara la tarde mientras comía ramen, acostado en el sillón y cambiando la televisión con un control.

Estaba viendo una película en la que un tipo le vendió su alma al diablo y que por cosas de la vida se convirtió en Ghost Rider, Cuando sus padres vinieron y le dijeron que iban a salir en una cita. Él les dijo que estaba bien y que fueran con toda la confianza.

Luego de un rato solo en la casa se acordó que tenía que hacer el reto, con algo de frustración, dejo lo que estaba viendo y fue a buscar su celular.

Cuando tenía la cámara lista, se dirigió al baño y se puso en frente del espejo. Prendió la cámara y empezó a grabar. Apuntando la cámara al espejo, empezó a murmurar _"Bloody sharingan, Bloody sharingan, Bloody sharingan"_ nervioso, miro al espejo. Pero no apareció nada.

" _Esto es una tontería, tebbayo"_ Se dio vuelta para irse, apago la luz del baño y justo cuando iba a salir escucho el ruido del jabón cayéndose al suelo, miro atrás y lo logro ver. Ahí, en el espejo, con la luz que salía de la puerta abierta se podía ver su rostro. Sus ojos, mitad negros y mitad rojos lloraban sangre, de su boca abierta también salía sangre, su piel era en extremo pálida y su cabello oscuro, **más oscuro que lo negro.**

" _¿Sasuke?, ¿Eres tú, dattebayo?."_ Pregunto sin creerselo, mientras no perdía la oportunidad para grabarlo con su celular. La figura en el espejo sonrió, con sus labios rotos y secos llenos de sangre. Con el temor a flor de piel vio como la figura después de sonreír asentía. Luego levanto su mano y la acerco al espejo, la mano se iba acercando más y más a naruto. Naruto estaba en trance y cuando se dio cuenta que la mano traspasaba el espejo, retrocedió asustado y prendió la luz del baño. Cuando prendió la luz, la imagen en el espejo desapareció. Pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo y irse a acostar, volteando en cada momento se fue a su pieza dejando todas las luces prendidas. Se acostó en su cama con una duda muy fuerte _'¿Ese era sasuke en realidad?'_

Al día siguiente, su mamá lo levanto de la cama quejándose de que dejo todas las luces de la casa prendidas. Se disculpó con ella y fue al baño para lavarse los dientes, cuando llego al baño y se miró al espejo, vio la imagen de sasuke. Grito por el susto que le dio haciendo que minato lo fuera a ver " _¿Qué pasa hijo?"_ Pregunto. Naruto apunto a la imagen en el espejo y con miedo grito _"¡Hay una persona con sangre en el espejo!"_

 _"¿Sangre?, ¿De que estas hablando?, ese eres solo tú."_

Naruto escandalizado negó y le juro que había otra persona en el espejo, minato lo miro extrañado _"¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?."_ Naruto le dijo que no, que debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Mintió para tranquilizar a su padre.

Decidió ir a la escuela, para cumplir su parte y mostrarle el video a shikamaru. Tenía que decirle que Bloody Sharingan era real, tenían que creerle. Cuando llegó, le pidieron al instante el video, el cual mostró. Misteriosamente sasuke no apareció, en el vídeo solo se mostraba el espejo vacío. Naruto frustrado y asustado les dijo que eso no era lo que había pasado, que él había visto a sasuke lleno de sangre en el espejo.

" _¿Sasuke?, ¿Quién es él?."_ Pregunto shikamaru.

" _¡Sasuke es nuestro compañero de clases!, ¡El que vino de intercambio, dattebayo! ¡Como no lo recuerdas!"_ Pregunto extrañado, shikamaru sabía mas que nadie de la existencia de sasuke ¿Por que ahora salía con que no lo conocía?

" _Lo siento naruto, pero no sabemos de quien estás hablando"_ Le dijo sakura _"tal vez la historia te afecto mucho y ahora alucinas sobre lo que viste. Siempre pasa cuando uno tiene miedo. ¿No recuerdas cuando nos asustamos por las pisadas de minato san?."_

Naruto negó repetidas veces, pareciera que nadie le creía. Sakura era su fan ¿Como es posible que no lo recordara?. Se sintió solo e incomprendido, asustado por ver en todas partes el rostro de sasuke arruinado. Lo veía en los espejos, en las ventanas, en los charcos, lo veía en cualquier parte que tuviera reflejo. Pero no veía su propio rostro, nunca más lo vio.

Cuando naruto llego a casa, fue a mirarse al espejo. Una mirada sangrienta lo saludo, cuando el ser sonrió naruto no pudo soportarlo más. Cansado de ver el mismo horrible rostro todos los días, levanto el puño y lo impacto contra el espejo, haciendo que saltaran varios cristales. Su sangre corrió, ensuciando el espejo y el desapareció.

Lo único que quedo de naruto fue su reflejo en los cristales rotos, con sangre saliendo por sus azules y vacíos ojos. Gesticulando un grito mudo de dolor.

 _ **Ahora eres mío.**_


End file.
